


Jak Needs A Break

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Jak's Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #islaravenclan, F/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: Jak Lynn Marie had a lot on her plate right now, and everything felt out of control.She needed a minute away, maybe a few weeks, she wasn’t sure.Therefore, she did the best thing she could think of, left a note for her Hunt leader and called a friend who knew how to have a good time without being caught.Of course, the King of the Crossroads has other mischiefs in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in a long time, but some explanation was in order.

“Yea Jedi, I know you’ll need me back soon,” The blonde woman balanced her phone against her shoulder as she drove through the forest. “Yes, the nest you gave me the address for was an easy hunt, cross my heart and hope to survive the apocalypse… mmhmm, I’ll check in if I go hunting but honestly, I’m going to a friend’s lake house to hide out. No, I won’t try to get killed. Yes Hunny, no Hunny. Well, you are nagging like a wife, go on and bug your lover, and I’ll talk to you soon. K, bye.” Laughing, she allowed the phone to drop onto the seat next to her. They had known each other from brief hunts, but Jak was enjoying having a new friend, even if she thought Jak needed a babysitter.

Pulling up to the home, she was relieved to see it appeared empty. She wanted to change from her battle-torn clothes and shower before seeing him. It was a simple but elegant cabin, tucked next to a shimmering lake, and the area alone gave her a measure of peace. She parked in the dirt version of a driveway and stepped out of the car with a wince.

“You know Doe, you are supposed to hurt the monsters, not let them hurt you,” Jak could hear the smirk in his familiar voice before she turned to see his handsome face. 

“Ello Crowley,” she grinned, flannel and jeans torn and bloody as a scarf held her arm as a sling. “What mischief?”

“What mischief indeed,” raising an eyebrow with a teasing grin, he stepped closer, openly appraising her and enjoying the blush it brought to her cheeks. “I do hope this isn’t all yours.”

Jak scoffed and crossed her arms as best she could in flared defiance, looking away as she returned his teasing, “You have no faith in me, I see.”

“Darling,” he cooed, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “You are one of the few things I do have faith in.” He kisses the crook of her neck with a smirk, feeling shivers move through her body. “I’m afraid I can’t have you enter my home dressed like this…”

“Then I’ll just head to a motel like my original plan,” she quickly stepped away and out of his reach. “I can shower up there… maybe pray to an angel to heal me…”

Growling, Crowley pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, ignoring her whimper of pain as he gripped her injured arm. Instantly she was healed, her ragged clothes replaced with a simple, short black dress. Once he felt the pain subside, he kept her to him by her hips, enjoying the increase in her pulse and shivers that only encouraged him.

“Crowley,” finally managing to catch her breathe she tried to push him back slightly with very little success. “You promised me a safe place to hide.”  
His eyes turned solid crimson for a moment, “Oh, I’ll keep you hidden away safely.” Crowley’s smirk softened to a grin once again. “But let’s get you inside side and settled before we discuss an itinerary.”

“Why do I have a feeling that will include more work than sleep?” Laughing softly, she went to the car and grabbed out her duffle bag. “I need to eat and rest more than anything and sort out this mess.” They walked into the cabin, and Jak easily found her way to the guest room, laying out her things and opens the window. Everything seemed colored in a soft forest theme.

Sitting in the window frame, she was lost to the world for a while as she watched the sunlight dance in jewel-like leaves and wildlife scurry around the forest floor. As Crowley watches from the doorway, he was intrigued by her level of calm at this moment. He had only seen her are a hunter and warrior, most commonly covered in the remains of her enemies or dressed to charm and deceive. Here she looked like a proper lady, black dress a pleasant contrast against the light colors around her and a shadow placed in just the right position on the crown of her head to make him grin.

“Tell me, my dear Doe, how did you come to be a hunter?” He was pleased with the surprise on her face as he sat near her in an armchair, settling into it as if it was the throne he was waiting for. 

“Well,” She grinned. “One day, I woke up and decided to take over the world. The end.”

“Come now Doe,” He watched her carefully. “Tell the old King of the Crossroads what makes you tick.”

Jak laughed, “Sorry Majesty, I’m afraid it is the “glory of God to conceal a matter and the honor of kings to seek it out.” 

“Tease.” Smirking into his glass as he took a long slow drink. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Jak looked back out that the forest. “What kind?”

He tried to keep his voice as bored as possible, “Well, I’m looking for a business partner, and since we are in the same business, I thought you might be willing to make an arrangement.”

“About Lucifer’s freedom?” She didn’t look back at him, making sure she did not give any signs of interest. This was so much different than his greeting, all calm and thought out, and much more dangerous.

“About that and the aftermath.” Crowley had to be careful with this next part. “I’m interested in a partnership with someone who has a reputation in Hell, Heaven, and everywhere else.”

“What kind of partnership, Majesty?” Curiosity won out as she looked to the well-dressed demon.

“The kind where you wear a crown of course Darling,” The smirk lit up his face as he enjoyed the long moments of her shocked silence. “No one would have to know for now, but rumors would spread easily enough.”

“You want me to be a target?” Jak was desperate to hide her excitement, and snapping seemed like the best plan. “Give them someone to chase to use against you?”

“No,” he should have seen that coming, and he knew it.

“No?” Huffing a laugh, Jak sat straighter on her perch as she looks down at him with disbelief on his face. 

Crowley looked the regal woman up and down, soaking in the view for a minute and getting himself under control before responding. “No, I need someone who I can leave in charge of my people when and I am forced into hiding. I need a queen, and you are the best fit yet.”

“…Queen…” Blinking, she was perplexed and looked back out the window to process from a moment.

“You know, darling, if I had any virtues, patience would not be one of them,” he observed her expecting a response. Jak was like the ocean, calm for a moment and a tempest in the next. “What is your answer?”

“That is a heavy question Crowley,” Jak fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “I am a part of a Hunt now, and the family that has adopted me will not be thrilled…”

He stood and walked closer to her carefully as if she was truly the doe he had named her for. “It is an advantageous arrangement, we've been friends and then some for a time now, consider it Darling.” He brushed a strand of hair back over her shoulder as he spoke. “I suppose I do not need to know such things tonight; we could find more pleasant distractions.”

His tones softened the frown on her face, “I need food and rest, Majesty. Please?” She met his dark eyes with her own golden and blues irises.  
Crowley kissed her gently, she could practically feel the heat he was holding back, “Dinner is ready, eat and sleep, I’ll be back soon enough. I've got a little Hell to raise.”  
With that, he vanished.


	2. Jak Needs A Break Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak just needed a break, but now she has a choice...

It was three days before he managed to return to his potential queen, and he was unsurprised to find her surrounded by open books and notes. Jak was leaning over a tall table, a brightly colored shawl ties over her shorts to give the illusion of a skirt as she sought more and more information about the coming battle. Her mind was a labyrinth of possibilities.

Every wheel in Jak’s mind was spinning as she worked, trusting Crowley’s wards to keep out anyone who would be unwelcome. He was right; the alliance would be useful to everyone and give some security in his willingness to help the group of hunters who were battling the fallout around them. But, a queen? She knew she needed to make a decision. 

“Hello, Darling,” Crowley dodged the knife that he had predicted easily. “Fancy a break?”  
Jak could not help but smile at him. “What kind of break? The relaxing kind or the breaking something kind?”

“As much as I do enjoy the latter… you are meant to be resting,” his grin was as charming as ever, and she knew it was unlikely she could refuse him long. “Perhaps a walk to the lake?”

Jak smirked at him as she stood to face him. “Or a stroll through Hell.”

His eyebrows reached for his declined hairline in surprise, “Wishing to see your dowery?”

“Wishing to see the Devils home in case the need of escape appears.” Jaks smirk lit up the room, making him want to change their plans and take her on the table. She watched him carefully while she tucked her notes and books away in organized piles.”So it that a yes or a no, majesty?”

“A yes, of course, Darling,” Crowley scoffed at the thought of refusing her. “Just need to get you into something a little more appropriate.”

Jak grinned at him, untying the knot of her scarf and letting it fall away to reveal her scarred legs and short jean shorts. Keeping her head high, she walked past him and towards her room. He followed with lustful intentions, but she turned with a smirk as she closed her door.

“You know this is my house?” Crowley called and tried to enter her room, only to discover that he could not enter it. “WHAT THE HELL DOE!?”

Laughter poured out from behind the doorway as she changed and sang a song her mother had taught her when she was young. 

After a longer time than necessary, Jak emerged in a clean black dress that flattered her curves and simple mask necklace. To her surprise, he was not outside her door waiting for her, and a frown pulled at her lips.

“Crowley?” she called, stepping into the hallway, she looked towards the front room. “Did you really leave me for teasing you?”

Suddenly, she was pressed against the wall from behind, pinned in place as she struggled.

“Now why,” Crowley pressed hot kisses against her neck and shoulder, smirking at a whimper the slipped from her lips. “Why would I ever dream of leaving you?”

Her body trembled, gulping she whispered, “You… you promised me. a tour, your Majesty.”

“I suppose I shall have to keep my word,” He did not stop his administrations to her neck as he snapped them into a stone alcove. “And here we are, are you ready to walk with a devil darling?”

Jak turned to face him, “Funny, I thought you wanted to see that not happen?”

“I’m the darlingest devil you're ever going to meet,” Kissing her deeply, he tucked her had into the crook of his are and began walking. 

“Where are we and where are we going?” Softly, Jak watched everything around them with open curiosity. Sulfur and screams echoed in the corridors as they walked through the maze. She tried to remember where they were going and had been, but it was impossible. “I’ll never remember the paths.”

“No, you will not, darling,” He grinned at the woman before pulling her into an empty room and locking it behind them.

“Where are we, Crowley?” Jak smiled at him as she looked through the shelves that edged the room. The scrolls and oddly filled jars held her curiosity as she looked and touched everything.

“My favorite room in all of Hell,” He smirking call pulled her attention back to his presence. When she finally looked, he sat reclining on the throne of Hell, observing her with hooded eyes. “Our throne room, if you so choose.”

She could not deny that it was a handsome sight, the King of the Crossroads on the throne and wanting her. Carefully, Jak walked towards him and up the sets to stand before him. He watched her curiously as their bodies drew closer, fighting the urge to pull her closer.

The reward he received for his patience outshone his expectations. Jak slowly pulled her skirt up as she straddled his lap, adjusting herself so their hips could grind against each other. She kissed him soundly, loosening his tie and slipping it off his neck, amused that he squirmed in his attempts to stay still. Jak had always stopped him before they got this close, they had kissed and explored, but never like this.  
Jak pulled back slightly with a smirk, “I’m sorry, Majesty, I seem to have got away with myself, shall I move?” Standing back a bit, he gripped her wrist only to let go when he saw the smirk still teasing at him. Pulling her skirt up, it was an easy task to lower the underwear down to her ankles and step out of them. Dropping her skirt back down, she reached down and undid the king's trousers, “Does this suit out majesty?”

Crowley smirked and lowered them, so his waiting piece was available for the lustful woman. “Very much, my Queen, now, let me help you prepare…” He gently pulled her onto his lap with self-control that had surprised them both and raised her skirts to gently traced her damp folds with his well-practiced fingers. “Wet and waiting, are we Darling? Shall we make our deal official?”

“Yes, my King,” shifting her hips, she followed his guidance as lowered herself down on top of him with a loud moan of pleasure, staying full against him with her face in the crook of his neck as her body adjust to his size. Panting, she leaned back slightly to see the pleasure of his face as he kissed her greedily. Trembles of pleasure ran through her body and her road him, enjoying every touch, nip and tease against her flesh as she kept them both moving. “Fuck love, you feel amazing.”

A moan was pulled from his lips as she spoke and he began thrusting harder into her. “The feeling is mutual Doe,” he muttered against her skin, eyes solid red as he reached his point and spilled his seed inside her as she screamed, her own pleasure ripping through her and she shakily continued to move until she finally slumped against his sticky skin. 

The sound of someone banging on the throne room door pulled them from their exploration and back into the reality of where they were enjoying each other.  
Jak looks quickly back at the door, “That can’t be good.”

Crowley chuckled and snapped them to the couch of his cabin, clean and dressed as he looks her over. “Well now my queen, that was far better than expected. Shall we go and tell your family now?”

“No!” she sat up straighter, and added softer, “No, no, let’s keep it our secret for now. Please?” She leaned over him and kissed him sweetly. “I will need time to ease them into the idea. Let’s keep it our little deal for now.”

“As you wish, my queen,” He kissed her deeply, wondering how long it would it take for someone to discover their fun and future.


	3. Jak Needs A Break Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak's vacation has taken a fascinating turn...

Lilith had called and demanded Crowley’s presence two days again, and all Jak could do was let her mind spin. How could she do this? How could she not? Jak had wanted him since they first met but had kept him at arm's length. Granted sometimes those arms were wrapped around each other but still! Not only had she made a deal with a demon, but she was also now an official Queen of the Crossroads. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

Her past gave her a decent claim to any title she wanted in Hell, but a seat of power when Lucifer was trying to escape was just stupid, even for her. The alliance would be helpful, and they could use a way to secure Crowley's assistance.

“Dammit!” Throwing a book across the room, it smashed knocked a lamp from the table. “It’s too late now for second-guessing.” She sat hard on the couch with a huff and took deep breathes. “Crowley and I have been close since the beginning, Dagny already knows that much, anyone else who questions it can be talked around.”

Jak leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind settle on what she had decided and done. For now, nothing would overly change. They had already been friendly in front of others, and the crossroads demons knew her well enough to respect her, now it was just stopping Satan. Her Hunt had been researching for weeks, Crowley would be able to help with some hints on the seals and keeping track of John’s boys so that they weren’t doubling up the work. That would make sense and show loyalty all around.

“Had something against that lamp, did we?” Crowley grinned down at the resting woman, “Cold feet, Darling?”

She grinned up at him, “only for a moment, my king.”

The pleasing sound the rumbled in his throat gave her the shivers. Reaching down, he gently brushed the hair from her face as her eyes closed, and she leaned into his touch. He traced her features, causing her to giggle. 

“Shall we talk shop, my Queen? Or do you have other things in mind?” He trailed his finger down her neck as she leaned away, exposing more flesh to his touch. 

“We probably should,” She met his eyes with mischief laced in her play, “What part do we need to discuss?” She stretched on the couch, arching her back and going to sit up only to find her self pinned down by her greedy lover.

“Let’s start with terms,” Crowley smirked as he kissed her soundly. “You are now Queen of the Crossroads; you are not allowed to slaughter and demons you wish.”

Jak pouted, “But what if they are idiots? Or get in my way?” Leaning up, she hovered her lips against his ear, “Or speak against you? Are you truly asking your Queen to allow that?”

He chuckled into the crook of her neck, “I do enjoy the fact you are clever. Now, I think those are clear exceptions…”  
“The crossroad demons will leave my Hunt alone, or I will slaughter them.” The tone of her voice alone made he meet her eyes. “I will not have your people hunt mine.”

“They are demons, Love, I can make no promises on their behalfs, but I will warn them of your threat.” Kissing her cheek, he added, “most know you well enough to know it is a valid threat.”

“Damn straight it is,” grinning she leaned up and kissed him soundly. “Now, what about information? I’ll be staying with the others still. What does that mean for us?”

Crowley realized this wasn’t going to distract her like he had hoped and sat up. “You’re my Queen, and I’ll whisper what I can without putting my head on the chopping block.” 

“So nothing I will be able to use?” She narrowed her eyes at him as she sat up, straightening her clothes. 

“I did not say that… but yes,” He grinned playfully at her. “I’ll offer any hints that don’t lead either of us into Lucifers path.”  
“I am not a sidelines player Crowley,” her voice was dangerously soft. “I will be in the battle, and you can not stop me.”

“No, I can’t love,” he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “But in time you may find something that might.”

“With the apocalypse so close?” Jak smiled at him. “Impossible.”

His eyes turned red as she kissed her again, “Duty calls my queen, leave at your leisure, and call me when you have any need.” With that, he vanished.

“I wonder what he meant…” Musing out loud, she walked outside and down the path, braiding her hair as she did. “What in Heaven or Hell could convince me to stop hunting? Nothing in creation will stop me from helping this world.” 

Jak spent the next few days searching the library, making notes, and humming lullabies.


End file.
